


Sleeping Arangements

by MickeySam



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Bo/Kenzi sort of..., F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeySam/pseuds/MickeySam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenzi doesn't have her own bed. She doesn't exactly want one either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arangements

The first time they shared a bed it was out of practicality. They couldn't afford to outfit the house as it was and barely got one mattress for upstairs. Kenzi was fine with bunking on the couch but the first night she realized how impracticable that was when you're trying to keep warm in a house with no walls, no matter if she was snuggled in a blanket.

Bo had actually climbed out of bed upstairs, come down to find Kenzi and hauled her upstairs again into the warm nest Bo had created out of what blankets she'd grabbed, pulling the one Kenzi had over the two of them.

They continued like that till one day they realized they could get Kenzi her own bed.

-

"I don't know..." Bo said slowly, watching the stack of cash. "Think we could afford it?"

Kenzi knew without counting it that they did, she'd known they had enough two weeks ago after one particularly unsavory job. "Yeah, we could..." Kenzi said, just as slowly, not wanting to admit that having a bed of her own wasn't that appealing if it meant giving up the big bed with Bo. "Or...We could get this really awesome TV and game station I saw for sale downtown." Kenzi offered with a grin, realizing Bo was thinking about the same as her but neither wanting to admit it.

"Awesome TV?" Bo pretended to think about it, "Hell yes, that sounds awesome."

"But we do have to get like a new comforter or something for your bed. Preferably a plush warm one that's not as bare as these."

"I'll even let you pick the colour." Bo said, grabbing her carkeys.

-

Kenzi rolled her eyes and tried not to grumble as she played her video game. Bo had company in the form of the shaggy wolfman that she was still annoyed at for breaking Bo's heart. 'Emergency healing only.'

She focused on the next enemy on the screen and might have murdered him a bit more violently than necessary for the 'mission'.

She was tired, she was getting a bit cold and the couch was not nearly as appealing as the big bed. She was so not sleeping on the couch tonight though, not with them making noise, which meant video games till whenever those upstairs shut up and then probably getting about thirty minutes of sleep before Dyson woke her up on the way out.

\--

"You look like shit." Bo said, not bothering with tact as Kenzi dropped her third cup.

"Unlike some people I don't gain power from staying up all night with company." Kenzi said, flopping down on the couch with a groan. Thirty minutes of sleep to last her through the day and she'd barely made it till ten in the morning. "I got like thirty minutes sleep, thanks for asking."

"Oh, sorry." Bo winced, "So nap now?"

"No, thanks." Kenzi rubbed at her face and sat back up, "couch isn't that appealing."

"Then go steal the big bed." Bo offered, "I've changed the sheets, don't worry."

"Big bed's only with you." Kenzi shrugged, realizing half a second too late that she hadn't meant to put that out there and her brain obviously wasn't connecting to her mouth.

"I see." Bo nodded, aware of her friend's embarrassment, "Go get your jammies on. I could use a nap."

"You're seriously ordering me to take a nap with you?"

"Yup. Get moving!" Bo commanded, smiling all the same.

\--

The cellphone wouldn't stop ringing and it was starting to irritate Kenzi who was extremely reluctant to give up her favourite pillow.

"You know, eventually I am going to have to answer that." Bo laughed quietly, playing with Kenzi's hair absently as the human lay with her head on Bo's stomach, arms wrapped around her like she were a Fae teddybear. Both were curled up quite comfortably under their little blanket fort and from the lack of light they'd obviously slept far too long.

"No. Phone's are evil." Kenzi mumbled, turning her face to try and ignore it, one hand covering her right ear as she hid the left side of her face against Bo's stomach.

"I thought phone's were 'awesome' and needed to keep track of people?" Bo teased, brushing Kenzi's hand away from over her ears and tucking her hair back again.

"Only when it's me calling you or you calling me. Everyone else sucks cause I'm sleepy." Kenzi brushed at the fingers tickling her ears and grumbled. 

"What if it's Hale and he's challenging us to a drinking contest?"

"What if it's wolfman and I lose my bestbud again for an entire night." Kenzi shot back petulantly.

Bo didn't laugh, understanding that under the petulant tone was true concern. "I'm all yours tonight. I think it's after dark so...We'll go get pizza and do movies and all that other stuff, whatever you want."

"I'm happy laying here, sleeping." Kenzi mumbled, moving her arms again to return to the previous hold.

"You're going to have to get up and eat at some point in time."

"Eh, for now I'm fine."

"Okay." Bo closed her eyes, relaxing back again. She wasn't tired at all, she hadn't been for the last hour, but if Kenzi was still in a cuddly mood then who was she to protest?


End file.
